


Sharon and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Week

by muchmoremajestic



Series: Beantown Stories (Some of the Best Years of Our Lives) [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Language, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: By the end of the week, Sharon is ready to scream. When she can’t seem to catch a break, how will her friends cheer her up?





	Sharon and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Week

Sharon got back to her dorm room, tears of frustration ready to fall as she struggled with the key in her room door.

It had been the end of a long week where everything felt like a long uphill battle.

* * *

 

On Monday, she got her Intro to American Politics midterm back and the grade was awful; on a question that had multiple interpretations, she apparently didn’t give the single one her professor was looking for. She got zero credit for her response, even though her answer was technically correct.

The question was “how is Congress organized?” to which Sharon reasonably answered the House of Representatives, the Senate, and the various committees and subcommittees in each. But somehow, her professor asked that question and expected her to talk about political parties.

 _Course evaluations are in a few weeks, asshole_ , she thought to herself as she left his office when he refused to reconsider her grade.

“Hey, at least you did better than me,” Natasha said, comparing their exams over a plate of fries in the dining hall. It was such a shame that it was the one class she took with her girlfriend this semester and the professor had to be a monster.

Sharon put her head on the table and sighed.

“Umm, Sharon?”

“Yeah, hon?” Sharon said, still facedown on the table.

“Your hair got in the ketchup.”

Sharon lifted her head up to see a bit of her hair dunked straight in the pile of ketchup Natasha put on the plate.

“Wonderful,” Sharon said, as she accepted a stack of napkins from Natasha.

* * *

 

On Tuesday, she was sitting in the hallway by a classroom door waiting for the previous class to let out when some brainless first-year student, nose deep in his phone, tripped over her and dropped his caramel frappe all over Sharon, her books, and her laptop.

“Oh shit my laptop!” She yelled, trying to clean the sticky mess off the keys.

“Ugh. My drink,” the first year said, walking away without even saying sorry. There was a nanosecond where Sharon actually saw red and contemplated tackling the guy and starting a fight.

She had to cancel her dinner plans with Nat, Steve, and Sam to go get her laptop fixed.

 _That’s fine. I didn’t like having money anyway_ , she thought as she swiped her debit card to pay for the repairs.

* * *

 

On Wednesday, it was pouring out, and Sharon walked with Sam from their writing seminar to her next class. She had to take the campus shuttle if she wanted to get to American Politics on time on the other side of the campus. She was standing by the curb looking for the bus.

“Sharon, I wouldn’t stand so close to the curb if I were -”

Suddenly, a driver sped by the bus stop, driving through a large puddle and sending the muddy contents all over Sharon’s jeans. She was soaked.

“ - you because you might get splashed. Yikes,” Sam finished.

Sharon had to go back to her room and change, cursing all Boston drivers along the way, making her late for American Politics. Late enough where her professor gladly pointed it out as she tried to sneak into class.

 _Fuck this dude, seriously_ , she thought, as she slid into her seat next to Natasha, who was giving a death stare at the professor.

* * *

 

On Thursday, she was starving after she got out of class and ran to the dining hall, just to have the girl in front of her grab the last “campus special” burger - Sharon’s favorite.

“Sorry, we’re out of bacon, so we can’t make any more campus specials. We can make you a regular burger though,” the dining hall worker said to a pouting Sharon.

“Okay, thank you. I’ll wait until they’re ready.”

She texted Steve while she waited for more burgers to be made. She knew he was on call, stuck in the RA office bored out of his mind.

<  _Steve why does god allow suffering_

>  _This week going that bad, huh?_

Later, when she tried to go to the gym, there wasn’t a single elliptical open and all of the weights were being used. It was too late in the evening to go running by the Charles River alone, so she was stuck with the treadmill, her least favorite machine.

And she scratched her hand on the gym locker on the way out.

If someone out there had a tiny Sharon voodoo doll, they sure were making the most of it.

* * *

 

On Friday, Sharon wondered if she should even get out of bed. But she had a shift, working as a receptionist at the law school registrar’s office. As much as she wanted to stay in her blanket cocoon, she had to go out.

And of course, whatever mystic force in the universe that was out to get her managed to send the nastiest, most entitled second-year law student to her office.

The young woman was screaming in Sharon’s face aggressively about problems with her grades, talking down to Sharon when she said the registrar wasn’t in the office at the moment.

Aggressive enough that when the dean of the law school walked by the office she looked in to see what the commotion was about, and pulled the student aside to scold her for being so irate and nasty to another student at the university.

“Are you okay?” the Dean asked, as Sharon was visibly trying not to start crying out of anger as she packed her stuff once her shift was over.

“Yeah,” Sharon said, as she ran out to head back to her dorm as fast as possible.

Natasha was sitting on the bed watching TV when Sharon stormed in.

“Hey, you alright?” Natasha asked.

Sharon chucked her purse onto her desk, but the impact of it rocked a framed picture of her and her Great Aunt Peggy. The picture frame tipped over, fell off the desk and crashed to the floor. They could hear the crack of the glass. Sharon slowly bent over and picked up the frame to see the glass shattered and the outer casing of the frame cracked.

Sharon burst into tears. Big baby sobs. Full on waterworks.  

Natasha jumped out of bed and looked at the frame. “Hey, it’s okay. The picture isn’t damaged. We can just get you a new picture frame, that was a cheap one we got from the dollar store, it’s ok - ” Natasha said as she tried to comfort Sharon.

“It’s not - the picture - mean girl - asshole professor - stupid, everything’s STUPID - ” Sharon said through choked sobs.

Natasha could barely understand Sharon through the sobbing. It was clear that this wasn’t about the picture frame, that the frame was just the straw that broke the camel’s back. Natasha hugged Sharon and let her cry out all of her frustrations from the past several days.

After about five minutes or so, Sharon slowed down and her crying softened. Natasha pulled away to look at Sharon, whose eyes were red and puffy.

Natasha cupped Sharon’s face and used her thumbs to wipe away tears. She gave Sharon a kiss on the forehead.

“I’m sorry you’ve had such a shit week. Why don’t you go take a nap while I figure out plans for tonight? I promise I will stay here and stand guard so no more bad things happen to you while you nap. Also, take aspirin so you don’t get a headache.”

“An aspirin and a nap sound really good.” Sharon kissed Natasha and plopped onto the bed while Natasha reached for their first aid and medicine box.

A couple of hours later, Sharon woke up to the sensation of someone tapping on her shoulder.

“Sharon, babe? Wake up. Steve and Sam are here.”

“Mrrruhggg, I’m sleepy,” Sharon mumbled, pulling the blankets over her head.

“C’mon. I brought my Switch. You love kicking our asses in Mario Kart,” Sam said.

Sharon quickly pulled the blanket back down from her face. “I do love to do that …” she said.

She looked at Steve, who was holding a six-pack of her favorite beer. “We brought drinks,” Steve said.

Natasha chimed in. “They also brought nachos.”

“From Sandy’s bar?”

“Of course from Sandy’s,” Steve said.

“Why would we know where the best nachos in the world are made and then not get them from there?” Sam asked.

“Nat told us how shit your week has been. Let’s make up for that,” Steve said.

Sharon smiled, sat up, and let Natasha pull her up off the bed.

Sam got the game set up, and the four of them raced around Rainbow Road.

“Steve, you know your cart is supposed to stay  _on_  the track, right?” Natasha joked while watching Steve’s blue Shy Guy being dragged back to the track.

“Oh, hush,” Steve said, smiling as Natasha stuck her tongue out at him. Sam reached over and tapped the bill of Steve’s baseball cap up so it went forward and covered his face. All four of them laughed.

“Sabotage, I’m being sabotaged by all of you. This game is rigged,” Steve said with a laugh.

Sharon and Natasha were neck and neck going back and forth for first place when Sam tossed a blue shell. Sharon slowed down at just the right time for the shell to miss her and hit Natasha instead. Natasha screamed as Sharon raced ahead and drifted over the finish line.

They cracked up watching the replay, which was really just a highlight montage of all the times Steve fell off the track. Sharon finished her nachos with a smile.  

It had been a very rough week, but having such good friends and an amazing girlfriend made Sharon completely forget how terrible things had been.

And the weekend was only getting started. She looked forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the midterm thing happened to me IRL. Yes, it's been several years since that happened. YES, I'm still mad about it. 
> 
> Anyway, this is the first story in a college AU series that I'm working on.


End file.
